Romeo and Juliet: Sherlock addition
by hiddendreamer67
Summary: For my English project, i had to reenact a scene from Romeo and Juliet however way I wanted, so i chose to rewrite the whole play as BBC Sherlock. It turned out really enjoyable, and i would definitely suggest it. It is Sherlock/Moriarty, but even if you're not into that it's enjoyable. It is still a work in progress. Please read and review!
1. Chorus

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair London, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their society's strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their society's rage,

Which, but their leader's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Act 2, Scene 2

note: yes, this is currently out of order, but it's what i have written. also, M is moriarty, S is sherlock, and H is Mrs. Hudson

Act 2, Scene 2

M:(enters room) Oh, what is life? Life without Sherlock is dull, meaningless. Long have I suffered without her without knowing my suffering. I can't help myself. She's so deliciously interesting. (hears door, hides. Sherlock enters, confused). Her eyes sparkle once again. How dare she not be mine? But does she share these...feels? They would be foreign to me but for her. Yet she does not observe me here. Should I reveal myself? Well, this would be hard to explain. Yet she is alone.

S: Oh dear.

M: She speaks! Oh, what an attractive, calculating voice. My only equal, my reflective angel.

S: Oh, Moriarty! Why must you be a criminal? And yet, why must I be a detective? Surely a criminal is merely a hero gone wrong. And a detective? Nothing but a criminal on law's side.

M: Should I reveal myself now?

S: For why must the dreaded law keep us apart? You are not my enemy. I cannot hunt a criminal who has done me no wrong. (Picks up skull) Oh dear friend, I cannot think. What should I do? (puts back down) Moriarty, you who holds my heart, you are my love. Emotions are cruel but cannot hide my affections.

M: (coming to stand next to desk) I feel the same way! (Sherlock screams and falls into his arms, resulting in them both falling to the ground.) Hello psychopath.

S:(scrambling away but then stops) Moriarty?! Can it truly be you?

M: I can be whoever you want me to be. (hears door, hides)

H: (runs in, possibly with broom) Sherlock, what the devil's going on here?

S: (in front of desk) Nothing, Mrs. Hudson.

H: Oh, don't dismiss me I heard a noise!

S: Mrs. Hudson, I can assure you everything is fine. it was just a loud noise.

H: (annoyed) You know I only ask because I care about your well being.

S: If you care so much go make me a cuppa' tea to ease my racing heart.

H: I'm not your housekeeper! (leaves)

S: how on Earth did you get in my room? The doors are locked and my parents sleep lightly below us.

M: Love is the adrenaline which pushes me to your embrace tonight. A thousand enemies couldn't keep me away for long.

S: Do you want to test that? Because you'll certainly find them here.

M: I would experiment with death itself to stay within your arms tonight.

S: If my brother spots you he'll set all of Britain upon you!

M: Oh, i've never been scared of those whimpering hounds before! Long has my scent been hidden from them and this evening is no different.

S: (pause, then continue) So who's your accomplice? How did you get here? Surely you couldn't sneak into my room alone.

M: Accomplice? Why, none other than Love himself!

S: You're making me blush knowing you listened in tonight. I wish I was more discreet now, but social interaction has never been my strong suit. So I guess i'll just abandon subtlety: do you love me? For if you do, say so. If you think i'm rash, remember that i'm not one to jump to emotion. I only pronounce my love for it is true. Pardon me once again for being brash and hasty in the foolishly named 'private' night.

M: Oh my love, I swear by my reputation…

S: (mocking) Do not swear by your reputation! Love is not so insignificant.

M: (annoyed) Well then what should I swear by?

S: Swear upon your life and I shall live an eternity before I doubt you.

M: I swear on my life…

S: Oh, do not swear. This is all so sudden that I fear love may leave as quickly as he came. Good night! (tries to leave)

M: Will you leave me like this?

S: (turns, confused) Like what?

M: Without true promises of love to each other?

S: I already promised you my love!

H: (Screaming) SHERLOCK!

S: Oh, it's Mrs. Hudson again. Wait here. (Calling out the door) WHAT, MRS. HUDSON?

H: (improv about experiments)

S: (Ignores and continues) Moriarty, as I understand it, normal people perform a ritual of marriage to exchange vows of love. If you wish to take part in such an activity with me, call for me tomorrow.-MRS. HUDSON, CALM DOWN AND DON'T MESS WITH THE TEST RESULTS ON THE STOVE!-But if you don't wish to marry, please-MRS. HUDSON, I'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!-leave me to my grief. I'll send someone to be in touch with you. Good night.-WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT?! (they bicker in the background)

M: How can I leave such a glorious girl? Never in my life do I want this night to end, and yet I know fate is ever fleeting. Oh, what cruel irony that memorable moments must fly by so fast. Sherlock, my Sherlock, only an intelligent mind such as hers could settle my curiosity forever. She is the puzzle I have been searching for all my life.

S:(end bickering and returns) Oh Moriarty, you're going to keep me from leaving!

M: Then don't leave, and stay forever in my company.

S: When should I call for you tomorrow?

M: Tomorrow at 3:00.

S: Oh, it seems like an eternity 'til then.

M: I can do 2:45.

S: Done. And yet that time is still far too long to wait. Oh, if only you were a little bird whom lived with me.

M: I would like to be that bird.

S: Yet is is not practical, for you would surely die of secondhand smoking. Yet of course I would instantly change to nicotine patches to keep you with me.

M: I would rather die in your company than live eternity alone.

S: Good night, my love. Parting is such sweet sorrow. (Leaves)

M: Ah, Shakespeare! While, then good night my sweet Juliet, and I shall stay your faithful Romeo. (leaves)


End file.
